Love's Learning Curve
by Auralynn
Summary: Alternate Universe Crossover for CharmedProfilerHercules Cole is given his first assignment as an Associate god of Love. Cole must help Bailey Malone deal with his feelings for Samantha Waters and help him find his true love. I do not own characters.
1. Assignment

Love's Learning Curve  
  
Synopsis: Cole's first assignment as a member of the Love Squad.  
  
PG13 rating based on language and love scenes.  
  
Disclaimer: For entertainment purposes only and not meant to infringe on legal copyrights to these characters. These rights are owned individually by the WB, NBC, and Universal.  
  
Chapter One  
  
In Ere:  
  
"Great grandfather I don't mean to sound difficult but there is no way I can pull this assignment off. I'm not ready. Isn't there someone with more experience who could handle this one? It's going to be such a difficult case and I'm a complete greenhorn. In fact, wouldn't it be great if either you or Aphrodite could take care of this matter personally? I mean you two were probably the coauthors of the Book of Love right? You're the absolute best and shouldn't our subject have the best?"  
  
Erin smiled at him and poured him another cup of an unidentifiable but rather delicious tasting brew. It must be a specialty of his great grandparent's cook," Cole thought. He and Erin were sitting on a balcony of Morrigan and Erin's castle after finishing a delicious meal. Their wives had disappeared together right after dessert to give the two me some bonding and discussion time. "Cole, I do so love you and your brother John. The two of you do wonders for my image. No doubt your inborn talent for blarney has served you well in the courtroom. You cannot, however, fool your greatest grand da," Erin said. He'd adopted the title John gave him as promised. I was created with it too remember and have been perfecting it longer. You are not getting out of this one."  
  
"I don't understand why John can't do it. He's known Bailey a hell of a lot longer. Heck the man has been like a father to him." "You've already answered part of your own question my boy. John is too close to the situation to be objective; besides even though I am equally proud of both of you as men, in matters of the heart you will always have a slightly deeper understanding. You will always be the more powerful god of love because of the intensity of the bond you share with your bride."  
  
"John has Prue," Cole said feeling a need to protect John's honor. Erin raised his hand to stop his great grandson's automatic defense of his twin. "Don't misunderstand me lad. I'm not saying John's love for his wife is not strong. It is just relatively young when compared to yours for Phoebe. The two of you have been together for more past lives and your current relationship is also more steady and mature. John and Prue will be inseparable that I can guarantee. They are more volatile, however, due to their personalities and they are still learning their way. While their love is passionate yours and Phoebe's is what legendary romances are made of. The two of you are the kind of couple that sonnets and love songs are all about. Are you beginning to understand a little bit more why I want you for this job?"  
  
"Yes! It's just that I love to win. Damn it! It must be the lawyer in me. Trying to get Bailey to let go of the feelings he's harbored for Sam for so long is going to be difficult at best. Helping him find and recognize his true soul mate seems damn near impossible. I can't believe there's anyone strong enough to handle him. He's rather formidable and this is coming from me. Someone who single handedly killed the Triad and went up against the Source. Maybe Cupid could loan me one of his arrows?"  
  
Erin chuckled and put his arm around Cole's shoulders. "If you were listening at the last meeting of the Love Squad instead of sharing telepathic love notes with Phoebe you might have heard Cupid explain to you the purpose of his arrows. They are for people who have lost their ultimate love due to the sometimes-random cruelty of the universe. They are also for those unfortunate few who aren't lucky enough to have the fates bless them with a soul mate. Those arrows make it so those lonely people will at least have a chance at finding companionship and the warmth of another form of love in their lives.  
  
Bailey is not meant to be one of the lonely. He has a true love he just doesn't know it yet and he needs you to guide him. You need to teach him how to open his eyes and his heart wide enough to recognize her when she enters his life."  
  
"Okay if you say so but how the hell am I supposed to know who she is?" Cole asked. He was feeling so frustrated and it didn't help any when Erin smirked at him. "All right you made your point," Cole conceded. I should have been paying attention but hey I was perfecting a new power. How did you know what we were doing anyway?" he asked fighting a sense of embarrassment that the very intimate silent conversation between he and his wife had been picked up. There were some things meant to be intensely private and not shared in a kiss and tell.  
  
"You upstarts forget that while we original gods may not be omnipotent like the Light or as wise as Zeus we still know quite a bit about what is going on around here. Don't worry you are not in trouble for it. In fact we all found it rather endearing especially Dite. Those kinds of things just tickle her as pink as her robes. There is work to be done, however, so I shall once again fill you in on the information you missed." "I would be so grateful," Cole replied.  
  
Before we begin that discussion, however, I thought we might talk about something else. A distinctly uncomfortable feeling crept through Cole. He knew where  
  
his great grandfather was most likely headed and he really didn't want to go there. "And what is that," he asked.  
  
"Oh for instance what's been happening to you recently. Those were some pretty tough shots you took with having to come face to face with Belthazor again and then being forced to watch him escape. Not to mention your meeting O'Doyle for the first and last time." "I've already dealt with those issues great grandfather and I don't mean you any disrespect here but both those topics of conversation are permanently closed with the only exception being strategic talks about how to bring Belthazor to justice."  
  
"I'm sorry lad but I know you say you've dealt with them but I don't believe you. You've been as rock solid as a mountain for John, Phoebe and the rest of the family. . You even have the granite-faced expression down to a science but you will never convince me that it isn't a mask to hide the pain you have to be feeling inside. Trust me enough to know I will think no less of you for expressing your grief. Let me help you. Talk to me."  
  
Cole couldn't deal with this right now and was unable to contain his angry outburst: "What part of I don't want to have this conversation didn't you understand? Just let me be." He orbed out of the room and onto the castle's grounds. Like Olympus Ere had areas of land, grass, trees, flowers, and water masses to keep those who had come to think of earth as home from getting too homesick.  
  
Stalking off to a darkly shaded glen Cole sat down on the ground with his back against a snarled old tree and buried his face in his hands. He was so glad that while he and Phoebe could communicate telegraphically they had agreed never to intrude on one another's individual thoughts unless invited. He knew how much she hurt when he hurt and there was no way he wanted to cause her this much sorrow and despair. He fought like hell from surrendering to it himself but no matter how hard he tried he could not keep the gut wrenching sobs from wracking his body. 


	2. Wounds of the Past

Love's Learning Curve  
  
Chapter 2 - Wounds of the Past  
  
Author's note The story Morrigan relates is from Hercules The Legendary Journeys and is not mean to infringe on the copyrights of that shows writers or producers."  
  
Morrigan had given Phoebe a guided tour of her home ending in the master suite. Her great granddaughter in law had been here before but had never had an opportunity to see the whole castle. "Wow," she exclaimed, "this place is truly incredible. It is straight out of a fairy tale. I almost feel like sitting down and writing one right now about a kingly ghost who haunts the hallways searching for his lost queen.  
  
"I've heard you've got quite an imagination and a talent for writing. Any time you want to come and get inspired in these walls feel free. We love to have you visit you know. One of these days I hope to introduce you to my daughter Bridget. She fell in love with and married a mortal but comes home to visit on occasion," Morrigan said with a slight catch in her voice. She was happy for her daughter but she missed her a great deal as well.  
  
"I'd like that very much," Phoebe said. Morrigan nodded and walked over to a small vanity with a green velvet jewel box on top. "I've brought you in here for a reason," she said. From the box she pulled out a beautiful gold- chained medallion with a large green emerald in the middle of it and handed it to Phoebe who gasped at its beauty. "This was the very first gift Erin ever gave me. Corny I know but he called it a lucky charm. I've talked it over with him and we have decided that we want you to have it. I would have given it to you sooner but we've all been a little busy," she laughed.  
  
Morrigan saw the stunned look in Phoebe's eyes and expected the protest that followed. "I can't possibly accept this, it is too valuable both sentimentally and no doubt financially as well." "Nonsense," Morrigan replied. "What good is a family heirloom if it is not passed down to successive generations. Besides we want you to know how much you mean to us my dear. You literally fought the devil and helped my great grandson win back his soul. You also make him so tremendously happy. We owe you this and so much more."  
  
"That is so sweet of you but you don't owe me anything. I had to help save Cole. He is the other half of me. I don't need gifts or accolades for doing it. His love and our marriage is reward enough. None the less if you insist I will accept the medallion for the recently begun Turner family heirloom collection." The two women hugged.  
  
"Now I have a favor to ask of you," Morrigan continued once she pulled away. Could you help me find something that your sister Prue might like because I want to her to have something too for showing her how glad we are she's Johnny's bride." "Sure," Phoebe said. "I also wanted to ask you something." "Could you teach me some of fighting moves because they are so cool? "I'd be honored and I could use a few tips from you on how to get gussied up. Normally it isn't something I do but I thought it would give Erin a shock. I like to keep that boy on his toes you know." "Agreed," Phoebe said and they shook hands.  
  
Just then Erin orbed into the room. He had a strange guilty look on his face, which Morrigan was glad that Phoebe probably wouldn't recognize but one Morrigan herself was all too familiar with. Morrigan gave him a single glaring glance and then made sure it was quickly vanished from her eyes before Phoebe could see it.  
  
"Morrigan dear you are monopolizing all our dear great granddaughter's time. I want an opportunity to spend some time in her company tonight and I think you should do the same with Cole. So I think we should trade now." "Why certainly darling, I just need to talk to you for one second out in the hall," Morrigan replied. Phoebe dear would you excuse us." "Of course," Phoebe said.  
  
Once Morrigan and Erin were safely out in the hall she shut the door behind them. Honesty she loved her husband but he could be dreadfully daft at times. "You did it didn't you even after I told you, you shouldn't? You've pushed Cole to confront what's bothering him before he was ready." "All right I did but I was only trying to help the boy. It is not good to keep such pain bottled up inside that is something everybody says and knows."  
  
"Yes but all in good time. You shouldn't have tried to bull doze him into the conversation. I told you we needed to guide him gently step by step into talking to us about this. Where is he?" "On the grounds I still sense his presence, I'm just not exactly sure where. He was very angry and stormed out on me." "Can't say I blame him," Morrigan said. "You just should have been more patient. I'll go find him and see if I can fix this. In the meantime you keep our Phoebe company and make sure you don't slip that there is anything wrong. We don't want to upset her too with that comment Morrigan vanished.  
  
It didn't take long for Morrigan to find Cole. It nearly broke her heart to see him in such deep sorrow. It awoke every ounce of her strong maternal instincts. She quietly approached him and softly touched him on his shoulder. When he looked up at her she could see his blue eyes were flooded with tears even though he quickly tried to wipe them away when awareness of her presence broke through the sorrow induced haze.  
  
"Look great grandmother, I don't want to fight with you too. I told great grandfather I didn't want to talk about any of this." Morrigan knelt down to him. "I'm not asking you to my boy. Come with me I want to tell you a story. She offered him her hand and he took it. Once he was on his feet she led him deeper into the glade.  
  
They ended up settling on a small hillside that over looked a verdant green valley filled with all sorts of grasses and wild flowers. They just sat there together looking at it for a few moments. Morrigan needed to gather her courage. This wasn't easy for her. She knew for Cole's sake though she had to do.  
  
Once upon a time in the land of Ere, there was an evil god named Kronunous. He even had the horns on his head to boot. There was also a young demi- goddess and like many a naive young lass she was attracted by his power and even more so by the fact that he showered so much attention on her. You see it wasn't easy for her to be raised a half mortal amongst the gods. When he invited to her to have an affair with him she was flattered and even fancied herself in love. She had no idea what was to come.  
  
She became pregnant with his child and this made her ecstatic but then everything changed. He started revealing the true side of his nature to her in the most horrendous way. He took their child and held it hostage. He informed the mother that unless she became his hit woman he would harm their daughter. He also told her that she would be required to drink chalices of his blood each day to gain strength enough to defeat his enemies. She was left with little choice if she wanted to protect her daughter.  
  
This half woman half god ended up viciously and cold bloodedly slaying druids right and left because they were preaching against the selfishness of the gods. They, however, had called out to the universe to send them a "Chosen One" to protect themselves and soon a half man- half god arrived on their shores. He wasn't experiencing the best of times himself. His best friend had just been murdered by Dahok who was in a similar position to that of the being you know as the "Source of All Evil" and the Chosen one had given up on the notion that he could save anyone, himself included.  
  
To make a long story short the Druids taught him some of their ways and helped his soul to begin healing. In his early confrontations with Kronunous' hit man he lost and she kicked his hide. He finally found himself again and once he did she did not stand a chance. He defeated her easily but unfortunately not before she had managed to kill one of the Druid priests.  
  
Unbeknownst to her there was a Druid practice so to speak of which she wasn't aware. They had used their powers to ensure that if anyone took the life of a Druid priest they were meant to fill the role he occupied and gained his virtue. She found this out when a huge rock was almost about to crush her and the Druids yelled to the Chosen One that if this happened the virtue she represented would be lost forever in Ere. He saved her off course and very reluctantly was appointed her baby sitter and healer. He was to help her go through the withdrawal she would experience when they forced her to stop drinking Kronunous' blood, kind of like what an alcoholic goes through  
  
Of course she was nasty as all get out to him. She told him he was making a mistake if he thought there was good in her. She said the reverse was true because every man had a touch of evil in him even the Chosen One himself. For some reason he was stubborn enough to keep helping her even though she was driving him crazy.  
  
He ended up helping her completely kick her addiction to the blood, helped her defeat Kronuous, and got her daughter back. In case you haven't guessed by now that half woman –half goddess was I and the Chosen One was Hercules. He helped me to find my way back from the dark side.  
  
"You were a hit woman for the gods?" Cole asked shocked. "Yes and the only reason I never told you before was because it isn't easy for me to face what I was back then just as it isn't easy for you to face the issue of Belthazor. I mean we can both tell ourselves that we were possessed and brainwashed and accept that as the honest truth but it will never fully be able to wash away the tainted feelings and the guilt we feel."  
  
"Thanks for trying to cheer me up great grandmother, I feel so much better after hearing it," he said glumly. She gripped his shoulder tightly but gently. The reason why I am telling you now is this. Hercules and I had a rather in depth discussion back then about that whole good verses evil theme.  
  
We came to the same conclusion as the Greek scholars did in their polarity of being and duality of nature theories. Everything in nature has a good side and a bad side. Water can quench your thirst and cleanse you but it can also cause floods and drown you, fire can give you heat but burn you, and we all know about the rose and the thorns. Hercules and I decided that it makes sense when applied to humans and gods too. There is good and bad in everyone, it is just which side you chose to nurture. When you were finally given your right to choose freely you chose to nurture your good side just as I did all those years ago. That is what matters Cole, not who your father was or your time under Belthazor's thumb. Does that make sense to you? Does it help?"  
  
"As you said yourself great grandmother it doesn't take away the guilt or even the fear completely but you are right. Thinking about it that way does help. Also I'm sorry you were forced to endure the same kind of hell I was." Morrigan gave him a weak smile and touched a hand to his face. At least it helps to have each other to understand what so few can. Oh there is also Iolaus." "Iolaus?" Cole asked surprised. "Yes, Dahok possessed him." "Maybe we should start a club," Cole suggested trying to inject a little levity into the situation. He and his great grandmother shared a hug and a laugh, and then Morrigan jumped to her feet. We'd better be getting back. Cole slapped his forehead. Damn it what time is it. Phoebe's probably starting to worry we'd better hurry." Love's Learning Curve  
  
Chapter 3 


	3. A Touchy Subject

Chapter 3  
  
A Touchy Subject  
  
At P3 on the Northern California Base of the Olympian Security Agency and Spiritual Center  
  
"Shouldn't you lay off the booze and go home?" John asked Bailey. He was growing more concerned about his friend every day. "Shouldn't you be minding your own business John? I will go back to the place where I live when I'm darn good and ready," Bailey answered in a soft but clearly ticked off voice.  
  
"Come on Bailey! This is me your dealing with. We've been friends for a long time and what ever it is that is bothering you maybe I can help with." "How? Are you going to use some of your new god powers on me?" Bailey asked sarcastically. John didn't take his friend's snide remark to heart though. Something was gnawing at Malone.  
  
"Is that what you want me to believe that this is about?" John shook his head. "That you're jealous because you didn't end up having a lineage that included the gods? Neither did George so you're not alone. Besides you were given sufficient powers to handle what you need to."  
  
"Maybe it is because I don't feel like I fit in here." "That's crap too. Blood or no blood we are your family and you know it. We need you and you need us especially since both your girls have grown up and have their own lives and families now."  
  
"You could say the same thing about most of the team here too. Gracie has her sons, you have a wife, a brother, great grandparents, and in-laws, Rachel has her family in Buffalo to visit, and George well he's pretty much learned to be content with being a loner. And of course Sam has Tom."  
  
"Right!" John said knowingly. That's the crux of your problem in a nutshell isn't it? That Sam has Tom." "Shut up John. I've already told you my personal life is no one's business but my own."  
  
"Sorry to disagree with you there pal, but you're making it our business. You've been meaner than a rabid dog, and we are worried about you. It is affecting the team." "Well maybe I should just resign and spare you all from this old rabid dog." "Don't do that. Don't twist my words or my meaning. I didn't say old and no one wants you to leave. We just want you to get you act together because we care about you."  
  
John let the silence linger waiting for a response. "Don't you have a wife waiting for you at home?" Bailey asked rhetorically. It was the type of response John knew he should have expected but it was frustrating nonetheless. "Yeah I do," he answered. "And I should be getting back to her. Just think about what you are doing to the rest of us and more importantly what you are doing to yourself." John tossed a tip on the bar for the bartender, patted Bailey on the shoulder and then left. At least he didn't have to worry about Bailey driving anywhere. Hopefully he'd just orb himself back to Olympus or crash in his office. To bad that wasn't the only concern John had about his dear friend and mentor. Learning Curve 


	4. Building the Bonds of Brotherhood

Building The Bonds of Brotherhood  
  
Cole stood starring out at the night sky from a window in the solarium. He was leaning his head against the glass. Phoebe had sensed the intenseness of his mood he could tell but she hadn't forced the issue. She knew that when he was ready to open up to her about it he would.  
  
Earlier when they'd gone to bed she'd just held him, stroked his hair, and whispered soothing words of love. Lord he loved her so much. She always knew exactly the right thing to do for him. When she'd drifted off to sleep he'd held her for a while longer and then not wanting to wake her with his own restlessness he'd ended up here.  
  
The talk with Morrigan had helped tremendously to relieve some of the emotional burden he was feeling. It still didn't give him any answers as to how to deal with the fact that Belthazor had been loosed upon the world again or any idea of how to send him back to where he belonged. As long as that monster was out there Cole knew he would never have true peace of mind. To be honest he wasn't even sure it would be possible once Belthazor was brought to justice. The faces and cries of Belthazor's victims would always haunt him no matter that he'd been powerless to save them. He still felt responsible even though it didn't make any sense and he suspected he always would.  
  
Cole nearly jumped a mile when John orbed in out of the blue. "You scared the crap out of me," he growled at his brother. "Sorry but consider it payback," John said undaunted. "Payback for what?" Cole asked genuinely not knowing what his twin was talking about.  
  
"I mean for earlier. I was going about my own life when suddenly I felt a wave of self-castigation and a guilt trip that would have taxed Christopher Columbus. I stood there thinking where the heck is this coming from. True I do beat myself up at times but I haven't been feeling like that lately. Then I realized all this heavy stuff must be coming from you. I guess that twin bonding stuff isn't a bunch of psychiatric baloney after all."  
  
Cole laughed at his brother's last sentence. "John was there anything you weren't cynical about before you were shown that magic was real?" "Not really no, but don't try and change the topic. I've got a bone to pick with you."  
  
"Which is?" Cole asked suspecting he already knew what John was going to say. "Ever since that fateful night so to speak you've been parading around here like you haven't got a care in the world. Like none of it got to you. You tried to lead us into believing that you knew how to deal with it and you had. Well we all know that was horse manure. "  
  
"You may be technically older than me but only infinitesimally. I'm a man and a pretty strong one at that. I'm not a baby brother who needs to be protected from the truth. For Pete's sake Cole, the Light made us twins for a reason. We are meant to be in this whole destiny universe thing together so we can watch each other's backs so the next time you're feeling like this come find me and talk to me. I may not be able to fully comprehend what you went through with that whole Belthazor thing but I can guarantee you I'll listen. "  
  
Cole had never wondered prior to discovering John's existence what it would be like to have a brother. He was growing more and more aware everyday though of what he had been missing. "All right already," he said. "I promise I won't shut you out anymore. Okay?" "Okay!" John agreed with a huge smile. Obviously pleased with himself. "Now if I could only get through to Bailey that easy."  
  
Cole's ears perked up at the mention of Bailey's name. "Speaking of Bailey we need to talk about him. I've sort of been assigned his case." "His case?" John asked puzzled. "Yeah. I'm supposed to help him in the romance department." John burst into hysterical laughter. Oh God this ought to be good. Good luck brother you have my sympathies." "Hey," Cole replied. "So much for the brotherly support you were just talking about." "Sorry it's no offense against you, it is just I think it is going to take a miracle to straighten Bailey's love life out but hey stranger things have happened I suppose.  
  
In the meantime I have a suggestion. Why don't we let all this heavy talk go for now. I've brought us a sort of combination between a culture lesson and a mid night snack. He pulled a box from behind his back. "Ho-ho's" he informed Cole with a smile. "I used to love these when I was a kid. So let's go grab some milk and watch a little late night T.V. I think there is a Starsky and Hutch rerun on. Man I used to dream about owning that cool car that they drove. Are you in?"  
  
"Sure," Cole agreed. Having a brother was a pretty wonderful thing indeed! 


	5. Consultation

Love's Learning Curve  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Consultation  
  
Cole knocked on Prue's office door. "Have you got a minute?" "Sure come on in. I'm just trying to figure out this new software George made for us. "It is pretty cool and it should help us to keep better track of the demons and warlocks we have yet to vanquish and who the latest power brokers are." Prue closed her laptop and then gave Cole her full attention.  
  
"Well I know who is number one on my list and for once it's not the Source," Cole remarked. "Belthazor," Prue said unnecessarily. Cole nodded and sat down in a plush but professional looking green chair in front of Prue's desk. "I think he is more dangerous to all of us than the Source because he has inside information from when he was possessing me."  
  
"That's occurred to me too," Prue admitted. "Do you think he will share that information with the Source?" Cole shook his head no. "The Source is starting to lose more and more control. He lost a golden opportunity to kill you and when we are here on this base and on Olympus he has no idea of how to find us and even if he were to find us his chance of getting past all of our defenses is virtually non-existent."  
  
"It's only when we return to the world outside these gates that we are vulnerable and because of that security we have a chance to be on the offensive rather than the defensive. We are a bigger threat to the evil underworld than ever before. I can't imagine that too many of the Source's enemies down there are going to just let him off the hook for that.  
  
My guess is that Belthazor will lay low at first; surfacing only in order to re-establish his reputation and let his cronies know that it was I who betrayed them and not him. Then when he's rebuilt his own personal fan club so to speak, my guess is he will try and take over leadership himself. He was a legend down there after all until my soul started to fight back and cause him trouble."  
  
"You will no doubt be his number one target, once he's built himself up again," Prue said quietly. "I know and I apologize that you are all going to be right in the thick of the fighting because of me." Prue raised her hand in objection. "It's not your fault, Cole. Piper, Phoebe and I were born into the middle of this war between good and evil before we even met you remember? Everyone else around us can pretty much say the same thing."  
  
"There isn't a doubt in my mind that we are in for the battle of our lives but I also don't have a doubt that we will emerge victorious. You and I may still have a lot of differences but there is one thing we have in common. We love to win. This situation is no different. We will vanquish Belthazor once and for all no matter what he tries to pull," Prue said with confidence.  
  
Cole didn't think it was false bravado either. He knew his sister-in-law had a tender side because he'd seen it often enough when she interacted with Piper and Phoebe, and now with John. When it came to vanquishing evil though Prue definitely showed no mercy. Cole was just glad they were on the same side now. Having Prue as an enemy was definitely not a good thing.  
  
"Thank you Prue! I just wanted to make sure we are on the same page on all this." "We are," she assured him. "Is there anything else?" "Yeah, now that you mention it there is. As you know I'm on this Love Squad thing too and they've given me my first assignment. My main priority is here of course but I'm going to have to be spending some time on that too. It's kind of a toughie."  
  
"No problem we can handle things here and don't worry about Phoebe while you are taking care of your other business. You've really trained her well in the martial arts. A little too well, I'm afraid. I think she could kick box me to the ground," Prue said shaking her head. Cole laughed. "That's my bride."  
  
"Mind if I ask who your assignment is or is that privileged?" Prue asked curiously. "I guess it won't hurt to fill you in. John already knows and I know you can keep a secret. It's Bailey." Cole could tell that Prue was biting her lip trying to stifle the hysterical laughter that wanted to burst forth. When she seemed to have it under control she said, "Well good luck to you then Cole." Then she added, "and here we thought getting rid of Belthazor and the Source was going to be tough." 


	6. Another Day At the Office

Love's Learning Curve  
  
Another Day at the Office  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Later that day Phoebe sat behind her desk drumming her fingers on its surface. Cole was off trying to do some field research on Bailey, and Prue, Piper, and Leo were tracking down a pair of lower level mischievous Warlocks. It was decided that since it wasn't a three alarm fire so to speak that at least one of them should stay behind in the office in case something major broke.  
  
They needed to get a receptionist who could alert them to emergencies. Either that or Phoebe was going to have to find a way to cheat at drawing straws. There were only so many ways you could restack paper and play solitaire on the computer.  
  
She heard the outer office door and leapt to attention. This was promising. Maybe Cole was back. She called his name out hopefully. "Sorry it is just Evander and I," Harry called back. Phoebe was somewhat disappointed that it wasn't her husband but her cousins were great guys and company at this point was company. "I'm in my office, come on in," she instructed them.  
  
Her door was half open and Harry and Evander pushed it the rest of the way as they entered. "We have a very special delivery for you," Harry said with a smile. He handed her a huge bouquet of various kinds of flowers. Evander then stepped forward to give her a box that had delicious smells emanating from it.  
  
"There's a card with the flowers," Harry informed her, his grin growing even larger. Phoebe removed said card with the very familiar handwriting and read it silently: "Thank you my cherished wife for understanding and loving me even when I get all silent and withdrawn. Thank you for being on my side, by my side, and holding onto me through it all," Love, Cole.  
  
A tissue magically appeared in her hands and she dabbed at the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Thank you Evander," she said distractedly. Phoebe opened the box and discovered some pastries from their favorite cafe in Paris.  
  
Back when Cole had his previous powers he used to take her to visit there quite often. She just wished he were here to share them with her. Aloud she said, "What am I going to do with this sweet, wonderful, goofy, adorable husband of mine? I just wish I could do something to help him, I know he is hurting even though he won't admit it."  
  
"How about a birthday party for him and John?" Evander suggested. "I just ran across the date while processing some of John's records. It is coming up very soon. I bet you Cole's never had a real proper birthday celebration before. It might be a very good opportunity to show him that he has a lot of people who've come to care about him a great deal and that we are all behind him one hundred percent."  
  
Phoebe raced around the desk and threw her arms around Evander and gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. "You are a true genius cousin." He blushed but replied, "hey I can relate to Cole, after all my father is Ares and look how I turned out thanks to Uncle Hercules and my mother Nemesis.  
  
"You are so right Evander. We aren't carbon copies of our parents good or bad and that's what we need to keep reminding both the twins of," Phoebe said.  
  
"I'll get started on the plans right away." She picked up a pad off paper off her desk and began scribbling notes to herself. "By the way guys help yourselves to a pastry" "No we couldn't," they both replied at once. "Come on take one. You can sit here and eat it and help me with the details. Not to mention I would really enjoy your company."  
  
"Okay you twisted our arms," Harry said. He picked up a pastry and sat down. Evander followed suit. Phoebe took one as well and started to munch on it. Lord it tasted heavenly. Returning her mind to the task at hand, she said, "I will talk to Piper about the menu and arranging for a band, preferably a jazz band because I know Cole loves it and I think John does too. And..."  
  
Just then there was a shouted "Where the hell is Bailey?" from the VCTF suite of offices across the hall. Phoebe dropped her note pad down on her desk and stood quickly. "Okay that was John's voice and he doesn't sound too pleased. I think we better get over there and find out what is wrong, and hopefully prevent him from having a stroke." They didn't even bother to orb, the three of them just raced across the hall. 


	7. An Offer of Help

Love's Learning Curve  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
An Offer Of Help  
  
"John, what is going on?" Phoebe called to him as she raced in the room. "We could hear you yelling from my office." "Oh nothing except we just got a report of another brutal murder, the rest of the team is already out investigating a previous case, and our chief is no where to be found," John growled. Then he stopped himself. "None of which is your fault by the way so I don't know why I'm barking at you."  
  
She dismissed his apology. "It's okay John. Just because someone deals with death and violence on a regular basis it doesn't make it any easier to accept. Add to that the fact that you are worried about one of your closest friends makes a little snarling perfectly understandable."  
  
John reached out and hugged her. "My brother has great taste in wives," he commented. "And my sister has great taste in husbands. So what can I do to help?" "Do you think Cole has taken Bailey somewhere to start searching for the love of his life?"  
  
"No," Phoebe answered. "Cole said he was just going to do some basic research like checking through the Love Squad's archives to see if there is any record of Bailey's past lives, which might lead to information on who his soul mate is. Then he was thinking about discreetly interviewing people he went to high school with that sort of thing."  
  
Despite his frustration John couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. Phoebe noticed it right away. "What?" she asked. "It's just that it sounds more like he's prepping for a big court case rather than helping to find someone's true love."  
  
"Hey it's what Cole knows how to do best. Besides you should never underestimate the power of research or your brother for that matter." "It wasn't meant as criticism," John assured her. "Just an observation. I know I just get a tad bit protective where your brother's concerned" "Really? I would have never noticed," John teased.  
  
"Okay smart aleck back to my question. What can I do to help? I know I could come with you. I'm not a Profiler but I do have my gift of sight and all my other powers. I also just recently wrote a whole series of articles on criminal psychology. Maybe I could come in handy."  
  
"Phoebe no offense but this murder sounded pretty gruesome. I don't think it is something you should see." He knew he was sounding sexist but for all intents and purposes Phoebe was the little sister he never had and he didn't want to give her nightmares or endanger her in any way.  
  
The next thing he knew she was tapping on his head lightly with her knuckles. "Hello John, I fight demons and warlocks for a living remember? I've seen my share of some pretty horrific things. I'm not saying it doesn't get to me because it does but it's part of my duty just as much as it is yours. Besides with both the Source and Belthazor on the loose it's probably not a good idea for any of us to go off on our own."  
  
"All right I give in. You can come. Thanks for offering I really could use the extra set of eyes." "You are welcome," Phoebe replied. Then she turned to Harry and Evander who had been standing silently behind her and John. "Could you two stay and watch the offices while we are gone and contact us right away if there are any emergencies?" she asked them.  
  
"That would be just fine with me," Evander assured them. "I've always been fascinated with the cops and robbers business." "I have a few more deliveries to make but they can wait," Harry assured them. "It would be nice to get a taste of what an exciting career is like," he commented. John detected a note of wistfulness in Harry's tone.  
  
"Okay then if you're sure it's all right then we are set. Please let Cole and my family know where John and I have gone if any of them check in. I want to talk to you later though cousin," Phoebe said pointing at Harry. Apparently she had noticed too. Not surprising. John knew his sister was a very sensitive person.  
  
Prue, Cole, and even Phoebe herself had also told him, however, that she could be tough when she wanted to be. He hoped that was true because from the details he'd gotten on this crime it was a vicious one. Another part of him was also curious to see her gift in action. He'd seen bits and pieces of it but he'd never really worked a whole case with Phoebe before. Even though he had always been skeptical of Profiling in the past he had become a believer and was now fascinated by it thanks to Bailey, Sam, and Rachel. It would really be intriguing to watch how a full-fledged psychic approached things.  
  
"By the way where are we going?" Phoebe asked John interrupting his ponderings. "My old stomping grounds," he said. "Atlanta." 


	8. Backup Plan

Love's Learning Curve  
Backup Plan  
Chapter Eight  
  
Cole hadn't any luck searching the archives. The records were in complete disarray, which wasn't surprising since the gods and goddesses hadn't been in power for that long. The Elders had been in control and the triumphs and perils of true love had obviously been low on their priority list considering how out of order everything seemed to be.  
  
It shouldn't have surprised Cole how the Elders felt about love given all they had done to keep Leo and Piper apart. He'd probably return later because at this point his eyes were killing him and his head hurt. Poor Psyche, he thought. He didn't envy her the self- appointed task of trying to sort out the mess.  
  
John had given Cole the name and address of Bailey's daughter Frances (She was living in New York City with her new husband and baby. Maybe she could shed some light on the situation with her father. John had explained to Cole how Frances had been extremely rebellious and had gotten into serious trouble as a teenager but she had completely turned around her life.  
  
Cole took his supernaturally charged cell phone out of his pocket and placed a call to the office. He wasn't making the mistake again of taking an off campus field trip without first letting Phoebe know where he was headed. Harry answered the phone and Cole was a bit surprised when Harry told him that Phoebe had gone off to help John on a case. Cole was a bit nervous about the news at first but then he reminded himself that John would take good care of Phoebe and vice versa. Harry also told him about Bailey being MIA.  
  
This wasn't welcome news. Cole hoped Bailey wasn't off drinking more or worse yet stumbling into trouble. Cole would have to postpone his visit to Frances and go off searching for Bailey instead. Once upon time Cole wouldn't even have considered the notion that there was anything he couldn't handle alone but things were different. He had to be careful for Phoebe's sake. Cole asked Harry who might be available to back him up. "Evander's volunteering but if it were me personally I'd take Iolaus. He's got the most experience. He helped Hercules beat back lots of monsters like the Hydra you know. Do you want me to contact him for you?"  
  
"That would be great," Cole said. Iolaus' reputation as a heroic warrior was almost as impressive as Hercules'. It would be tremendous to get a chance to work with him. Cole also thought it might give him the opportunity to talk to Iolaus' about how he had coped with the aftermath of his own possession. Cole had been only half kidding when he mentioned the whole support group idea. No matter how capable and independent a person was it was just too big a burden to carry on one's own.  
  
Harry came back on the line. "I just talked to Iolaus. He can meet you here at the office in about a half an hour. He is happy to be of help. "Okay that's great. I will be there shortly," Cole said as hung up the phone.  
  
As reluctant as he had been at first to accept the assignment, Cole found he was grateful for it. He enjoyed the investigation process and it also was helping at least in a small way to keep him from becoming obsessed about Belthazor being on the loose. Plus it made Cole feel good to know that he just might be able to help Bailey, a man who had been there for John on many occasions. Cole hoped that when he finally located Bailey's soul mate she would be someone truly special. 


	9. Scene of the Crime

Love's Learning Curve Chapter 9 The Scene of the Crime  
  
John and Phoebe arrived in Atlanta without incident. They were admitted easily past the police barriers. John didn't know exactly whom Zeus knew on earth but he definitely had connections with those in power. Their credentials hadn't been questioned by any official agency they had been presented too so far.  
  
There were dozens of law enforcement officers already on scene. Despite the grimness of the crime, John couldn't help the fact that a brief smile crossed his face. "I didn't know this was going to be a reunion," he remarked. "A reunion?" Phoebe asked puzzled.  
  
"Not one but two of my ex-partners are here," he informed her. "Nathan, Marcus," he called. "Over here." "Well I'll be damned," Marcus said as he sauntered over. "If it isn't Mr. Porsche himself." "Watch it! You're just damn lucky you saved my life and Bailey was able to get the agency to pay for those repairs. Otherwise you'd still be in debt," John fired back. Marcus laughed and they shook hands.  
  
Nathan excused himself from a conversation with the first responder and came over to the small group. He gave John a huge hug and a pat on the back. "Hey partner how are you doing? You've been missed around here. The agency just isn't the same without you," he said as he pulled away.  
  
"Yeah well I joined the agency to be part of the VCTF and when it went under I saw no point in sticking around. Sorry guys," John said. "No need to explain, "Marcus replied. "That was a raw deal all of you got. I was already onto a new assignment but I felt for all of you. You were one hell of a team."  
  
"Well the team is back together and we are working for a new agency and things are going great so reports of the VCTF's death were extremely exaggerated." "That is great news my friend, great news," Nathan chimed in. "So Nate are you still married?" John asked. "Yes, I am proud to say I am. I finally convinced her that I could get killed just walking down the street minding my own business even if I wasn't an agent." "That's true especially these days," John said. Everyone experienced a few moments of sadness.  
  
"So what agency are you working for?" Nathan asked. "That's top secret even to you my buddy. Sorry!" "Woo top secret huh? You're coming up in the world Agent 007 Grant." "Damn straight," John grinned.  
  
"I see your personal life is looking up," Marcus said as he turned his attention toward Phoebe who had been silently listening to the exchange up to this point. "Who is this lovely lady and why are you bringing her to a crime scene. "The lovely lady is my sister-in-law and she works for the agency I'm with in another division. I needed her input."  
  
"Sister-in-law?" both Nathan and Marcus echoed. "Yes twice over. She's married to my brother and I'm married to her sister." "You have a brother?" Marcus asked. "Screw that I want to know about the marriage part especially why I wasn't invited," Nate interrupted.  
  
"To answer Marcus's question first, yes I have a brother. A twin brother in fact, this may sound kind of like a soap opera but it is true. We were separated at birth because of something my bastard father did. It's a long story and I don't have time to get into it. To answer your question Nate, the whole thing happened kind of fast. It was love at first sight between my wife and I and we had a whirlwind courtship and wedding. I would have loved for you to be there but it was kind of complicated. Please forgive me." "I'll consider it," Nathan said. He stood there silently pretending to ponder the issue. "All right you're forgiven if you will finally remember your manners and tell us your sister-in-laws name. "Damn," John laughed. "Please forgive my rudeness."  
  
"Nate and Marcus this is Phoebe Halliwell Turner and Phoebe this is Marcus Payton and Nathan Brubaker." Phoebe smiled at them and shook their hands. "What's your sister's name and how did she capture this elusive dude?" Marcus wanted to know. "Her name's Prue and she's smart, beautiful, and just as hard headed as Dear John here," Phoebe teased. "She'd have to be," Nathan needled John some more. "So when do we get to meet the lady?" Marcus asked.  
  
"Soon but in the meantime we better get to work and see if we can help get a lead on this killer," John said. "Could you take us to the body?" "Are you sure you want to do this?" Marcus asked Phoebe. "It isn't a pretty sight?"  
  
"I can handle it," Phoebe assured him. He nodded and led them over to the corpse and pulled back the sheet. The body of a man in his thirties was lying on the ground and he had been brutally stabbed. Phoebe gasped but held it together. She knelt down next to the victim and brushed the back of her hand against the sleeve of the victim's shirt.  
  
A clear vision of the attack entered her mind, and Phoebe cried out in horror. John knelt down next to her and steadied her. She was grateful for his comfort. "It was Belthazor," she said softly so that Marcus and Nathan would not hear. "Damn it," John cursed. "How are we ever going to tell Cole about this?" Phoebe moaned. "He's feeling guilty enough as it is?"  
  
"Is something wrong?" Nathan asked his old friend. John quickly covered. "It is possible that the killer might be someone my brother prosecuted who got off on a technicality. It wasn't Cole's fault but he takes justice very seriously and it didn't sit well with him. "Like Brother, Like Brother," Marcus commented.  
  
"Yeah he and I are a lot a like," John confirmed. "At any rate knowing that this guy has killed again is going to make it even harder for him to swallow. "Do you or your brother know how to find this sicko. We can rock and roll on him right now. "No unfortunately not," John replied.  
  
"Look here is my card." "All my numbers are on it. I'd appreciate any further information that comes across on this case. Check with the lead investigator on this case. He will confirm that I'm authorized to get it. We have to get back and consult with the rest of our team on how we want to proceed from here."  
  
"Who are you working for these days any way?" Nathan asked. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," John replied. "Someone high up?" Marcus wanted to know. "Way up," John confirmed. "That's all I can say. Talk to you later and guys be careful in the meantime, this one goes beyond dangerous."  
  
John took Phoebe's hand and led her away from the scene. "Don't worry," he told her as they walked around a corner. "We will get the bastard." Phoebe shivered but nodded. "Let's go home," John said gently. When they were sure no one was looking they vanished. 


	10. Conference

Piper and Prue landed in the middle of the conference room of** at **the Demon Fighting Division's office suite. John had contacted them and asked them to return to base immediately. The entire VCTF with the exception of Bailey was there along with Hercules, Morrigan, Leo, Harry and Evander. Piper noticed immediately that Sam was holding Phoebe's hands across the table in an obvious gesture of support. Piper didn't like the looks of this.

"What's wrong? Nothing's happened to any of our family and friends has it?" she asked worriedly. "Everybody is all right," Hercules assured her. "For now at least," Phoebe added forlornly. Piper immediately crossed the room to her sister's side and placed both arms around Phoebe's shoulders.

"What do you mean for now?" Piper asked with concern. "Belthazor made his first kill," Phoebe answered. "His victim was a young family man in Atlanta where John and the rest of the team used to be headquartered." "Did you know him?" Prue asked her husband. John shook his head no. "Why would Belthazor have chosen this particular guy then?**" **

Sam spoke up, "I think Belthazor really wants to get to Cole and by association John. He doesn't know their specific location, however, and even if he did he may not have regained enough of his power to go up against them directly yet. In the meantime, however, I think Belthazor is trying to send a psychological message with this killing.

John may not have known the victim but he was similar in build and appearance to John and Cole. I think what Belthazor wants Cole to know that John's a target now too."

Piper's glance turned to Prue for her reaction and saw alarm developing in her older sister's eyes. Prue turned and wrapped her arms around John and held on tight. This sucked, Piper thought. All this family wanted to do was protect innocents yet it was kind of hard to do when they had to run around with targets on their own backs all the time.

Everyone was silent for a few moments and then Rachel said, "I hate to add to the sense of gloom already in this room but I think we need to be prepared. I think his next move will be to kill three young women who resemble the three of you. It would be the next logical move in the sick game he is playing.**" **

"Not if we figure out a way to stop the sick bastard first," Piper muttered. Leo came to stand next to her and said, "We will honey don't worry! You're still the Charmed Ones and now Goddesses to boot, and we are all with you, and we will take Belthazor out together." Piper kept one hand on Phoebe's shoulder and reached the other one towards her husband. He clasped it and held it comfortingly.

"Has anyone told Cole yet?" Prue asked. "No he and Iolaus are off looking for Bailey and anyway we wanted to figure out the best way to tell him first," Phoebe answered. "I hate the thought of what he's going to put himself through. He's going to feel responsible for this man's death even though he isn't."

"Do you want us to be there when you tell him?" Piper offered. "We'd be more than willing," Leo backed up his wife. "Yeah, it might help him to know that we are all on his side and that he doesn't have to face Belthazor alone anymore," Prue added.

"Thank you for offering, and I'll be sure and let Cole know that you are there for him although I think he already knows that. I think it would be best, however, if John and I broke the news to him alone. You know how he is about keeping his deeper emotions as private as he can besides we need all of you to start brainstorming about how to send this demon back to hell where he belongs."

"You'll get no arguments from me on that score," Piper replied. The sooner we get rid of Belthazor the better.I'm going to go consult with Hestia about potions. Unfortunately we lost all our potions in the explosion and we are fresh out of Belthazor flesh so I'm hoping Hestia has an idea about an alternative potion that won't require it. Plus we need to figure out the whole issue of whether a potion will work at all on the ghost of a demon, which technically I think he will be once we free the innocent from his possession?**" **

"That's a good idea," Prue commented. "The rest of us will start formulating a battle plan to ensure there are no surprises and that we take him out once and for all on our next face to face encounter.**" **

Phoebe stood and hugged her sisters and then everyone else in the room as well. "We've put this off as long as we can I suppose," she said. "John, let's go find Cole." "Go with the gods," Piper said to her sister and John as they orbed out.


	11. Back To Bailey

Love's Learning Curve

Back To Bailey

Chapter 11

Bailey glanced in first one direction then another. He must be drunker than he thought. There was a field of tobacco where his house was supposed to be and a barn across the street. Except the street wasn't a street it was a dirt road. He reached down and pinched his arm hard. "Ouch" he yelled. Well at any rate this wasn't a dream.

He turned intending to go back through the portal he had just come through but there was no sign of it. Telling himself not to panic Bailey started walking down the road. There had to be an exit somewhere.

A few miles later Bailey found himself perspiring in the mid day sun and raking himself over the coals for being so asinine. His abilities as a leader, agent, and soldier were legendary yet now he couldn't even find his own way home.

That is why he had to escape this strange new world he and the other members of his team had found themselves in. While the others had apparently found everything they'd ever searched for in their lives, Bailey himself felt more lost than ever.

His unrequited love for Sam, his lack of connection, and his utter incompetence in terms of mastering the powers he had been given out of charity, made him worse than an albatross around the team's neck. It made him a dangerous liability. There was no way he was going to continue to put the safety of people he loved like family at risk. He'd go back to the world he knew and allow them to get on with their well -earned happiness.

Bailey's dark thoughts were interrupted by a feminine scream. His senses were immediately on alert. He reached for his weapon only to find it wasn't there. He then tried to tap into his powers but he was unable to. Apparently they had deserted him. He wasn't surprised.

The scream shattered the silence once more. There was no way Bailey could ever ignore a cry for help even if he was unarmed. He ran towards the sound. Rounding the corner of a shackhe saw a rather burly looking young man threatening a young woman with a knife. Bailey thought the young woman looked a lot like Angel only she was dressed in terribly old- fashioned clothes.

"Back away from her," Malone growled. "Mind your own business stranger. This doesn't concern you. I saw her first," the man barked. "I'm making it my business," Bailey snarled back. "I'm warning you, get away."

The stranger lunged at Bailey. Bailey was winning the fight until friends of the thug yelled get him Billy. A distracted Bailey was unable to fend off the knife Billy shoved into his stomach. He thought he was a goner for sure until he heard the sound of a shot being fired.

"Billy, Clayton what do you think you are doing. You best get away from these two now and I won't tell your daddy what you've done here. You'd better hope this man doesn't die."

Bailey looked up at the man holding the gun and was in for another surprise. This guy looked a lot like George. He was about to mutter his friend's name when he lost consciousness.


	12. Friend Searching

Love's Learning Curve

Friend Tracking

Chapter 12

"What's your take on this Cole? Do you think Bailey headed back to his home in Atlanta?" "It's hard to tell," Cole answered without elaboration. "Well we are running out of spots to look here on Olympus. No one's reported seeing him either," Iolaus informed him. "What's your game plan?"

"I'm still coming up with one," Cole admitted and lapsed into silence again. He knew Iolaus was trying to prod him into conversation and a part of Cole wanted to talk but it was hard to overcome his natural reticence to share such raw emotions. Plus Cole didn't want to entertain any notions about something horrible happening to Bailey. That would destroy everyone's sense of security and would surely devastate John.

Not to mention that Cole didn't know how Iolaus would react to having the subject of his own possession brought up. Apparently, however, Hercules' legendary best friend wasn't one to stay silent. He cut right to the chase.

"Morrigan told me you might want to talk about my possession by Dahok. I therefore appreciate your tact on this matter but it isn't necessary. It was such a long time ago that it almost seems like it happened to someone else."

"I only wish I could get to that point," Cole responded. "You will. It won't be easy mind you. Let me assure you it wasn't for me. Dealing with the fact that I allowed that devil to trick me into surrendering to his evil will wasn't something I wanted to admit even to myself. Especially since when I was under his control I tormented Nebula and tried to destroy Hercules, who is for all intents and purposes my brother.**" **

"How did you finally break free of his possession and how did you convince yourself that you weren't truly..." "Evil?" Iolaus filled in helpfully. Cole nodded.

"Well I did a lot of soul searching and finally decided that there were three things that proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that I wasn't. The first was that the Light called me into his service after my possession. If this being which represents all that is good and right with the universe forgave me and found something worthwhile in me, I figured there must be something in me worth saving.

The second piece of evidence in my favor was that I felt tremendous guilt over not only the possession itself but also all the things that I did while under Dahok's control. I'd dealt with enough wrong doers in my life to know that the ones who are thoroughly bad to the bone don't feel remorse. They're glad and almost celebratory over what they've done.

Finally I figured that if the people I loved whom I hurt the most during the whole Dahok crisis, were still willing to fight tooth and nail to save my soul, then it must be a decent one at it's very core."

"The same arguments that held true for me hold true for you as well Cole. The Light has accepted you into service and wouldn't have done that if you couldn't be trusted. Second of all you are still beating yourself up over all of this even after finding out that you were a helpless infant when you were forced into being a host for evil. Come on Cole you spent quite a bit of time around demons. How many of them did you know that had any conscience at all let alone one as strong as yours? And let me ask you another question. "Who are the kindest, most loving, best people you know of?"

"The Halliwells," Cole answered without hesitation. "Exactly who I thought you'd say," Iolaus smiled. "So answer me this do you think any of them could ever really adopt someone into their family who was beyond redemption? Would someone as special as Phoebe pledge her life, heart, and soul to a man who was evil?"

"No," Cole replied. "I guess not." "You know for sure she wouldn't," Iolaus said with conviction. "Look I'm not saying you and I are saints Cole, but we are not the devil incarnate either. We maybe immortal but at our core we are really just imperfect human beings like all ourother friends, family, and peers, and in the end that's not a bad thing to be at all. At least we are in good company."

"Thank you Iolaus," Cole said gratefully. "Your arguments make a great deal of sense and have given me a lot of insight. I can see why Hercules values your friendship so much."

"Yeah, I do manage to give him a unique perspective on things," Iolaus agreed. "That and someone has to stick around and tell him he's not always right even though he usually is. I just don't want him to get a swelled head or anything. It is my job to keep him humble." Iolaus chuckled then winked. "At any rate I'm happy that I helped you and if you ever need to talk further I'm here. I'll even teach you how to fish if you'd like!

"That would be interesting," Cole said with a smile. "I think we'd better find Bailey first though" "I know work before fishing. Now you sound just like Hercules."

While the two men had been talking they strolled into the main palace on Olympus and were now standing in Zeus' main throne room. It was the seat of the king of the gods' power. Cole looked around in awe. Then his eye caught a glimpse of something.

"What's that green light on that portal mean?" he asked Iolaus. "That it's been used recently, " Iolaus answered. Jackpot. The two men moved to take a closer look. "Uh-oh," Iolaus said. "It looks like our friend Bailey tried to get himself back to Atlanta which he did in a sense." "What do you mean by in a sense?" Cole asked. "I mean he's in Atlanta alright but just in the wrong century. The meter here reads 1868.

"This is bad," Cole told Iolaus. I had to take American History when I was getting my law degree. It looks like Bailey has managed to land himself smack dab in the aftermath of the United States Civil War.


	13. Getting Stranger

Love's Learning Curve

Getting Stranger

Chapter 13

Bailey slowly regained consciousness. He looked down quickly to check the wound in his side but noticed there was nothing there. Funny he didn't remember anyone telling him that his wounds would be self- healing. He also had no clue of his location. All Bailey knew was that he was lying in a four- poster bed in a room full of antique looking furniture. He'd definitely taken a wrong turn somewhere.

There was a knock on the door. Bailey told whoever was on the other side to enter. The man who reminded him of George entered. "Glad to see you are doing better," he said to Bailey. "I knew Annalise would be able to heal you, she has a real gift that way. She and her whole family are specialthat's why I brought you here. Now that I see you are all right, I'll be leaving." He turned to go.

"Wait," Bailey said to the man. "Where am I?" "You must be still a bit stunned from the attack if you can't remember. "You are in Atlanta, Georgia." "That's impossible where are all the cars, and office buildings. Where's my house? Bailey asked. "What kind of trick are you playing on me?"

"Look mister no one is playing any tricks on you. We are all just trying to help you here the way you helped Mahalia. You took a big risk helping here like that your being a Yankee and all. That was mighty brave of you."

"It's my job," Bailey said in a matter of fact manner. "Well no matter it was still kind of you to help." Bailey shrugged off the praise per his usual style. "May I ask why you think my being a Yankee would be a problem? I know some people still insist on carrying on the ridiculous feud between the North and the South even though the war's been over for over a hundred years but this is just ridiculous, excuse me I didn't catch your name? "

"It's Renshaw Lee, no relation to the General of course, my friends call me Renny. And what are you talking about? The War for the Union was just a brief spell ago. Maybe Annalise needs to do some additional healing. It seems as if your head is a little off."

Bailey groaned as he began comprehending his plight. He'd obviously taken the wrong portal and ended up in the past. Things seemed to be going from bad to worse.

Before Bailey could stop him Renny slipped out of the room obviously in search of this Annalise woman he kept mentioning. Bailey wondered how the hell he was going to get out of this mess. The door opening again interrupted his troubled thoughts.

A woman around his age stepped inside. She had dark blonde hair which she wore long, and beautiful hazel eyes. Plus she was very tall for a woman and was very well proportioned. She was dressed in a green gown that accentuated her figure. Admittedly she was gorgeous but Bailey told himself he didn't have time to think about things like that right now.

She fixed her gaze on Bailey and said, "We best see about getting you properly healed this time so we can figure out a way to send you back where you came from. The North may have won the war but the South is still no safer for a Yankee especially one from the future."

"How did you know I was from the future?" Bailey asked. "I'm a witch sir and it was foretoldthat you would come." Bailey should have known.


	14. Search Party

Love's Learning Curve

Search Party

Chapter 14

Cole and Iolaus easily reached the conclusion that there was no way Bailey would make it back on his own. He was too unsure of his new powers. They were going to have to go after him. Neither was too happy about it since time travel was always dicey. The two men also knew they would have to contact their wives first and that neither Nebula nor Phoebe would be anymore thrilled by the prospect.

As if Cole's thoughts had conjured Phoebe, she and John appeared before him. He could tell by the look on their faces that they didn't have good news to impart either. "What's up?" he asked trying to keep his tone neutral.

Phoebe stepped forward and threw her arms around him and gave him a tender kiss. "You might want to sit down for this," she advised. "Phoebe, I'll be okay just go ahead and break whatever the bad news is," Cole said.

"Belthazor has started killing again," she said softly. Cole closed his eyes and swore softly. He tightened his embrace around Phoebe and inhaled the scent of her perfume. It helped keep him from losing control.

Once he felt calm enough he kept one arm around Phoebe and turned to John. "Who was the victim?" he asked. "A guy in his mid thirties who matches our general physical description. He was an Atlanta resident. Sam and Rachel think he's trying to unnerve you."

"I'll just have to surprise him then by holding onto my sanity as tightly as I can won'tI? I'm going to need it when I destroy that bastard once and for all," Cole vowed. "You'retaking this far better than we thought you would," John commented.

"Iolaus and I have done a lot of talking while we've been searching for Bailey and he's helped me to accept some things a bit more concretely. Though I still think it's my responsibility to take Belthazor down, I finally accept that I'm not guilty of his crimes."

"Thank heaven," Phoebe sighed. "And thank you Iolaus for whatever you said to him. She drew away from Cole just long enough to give Iolaus a quick hug; He blushed but clearly enjoyed the attention.

"That is great news," John said. "I only have one thing to add. You said it is your responsibility to take Belthazor down and while I understand your need to do so, you also have to remember that this is not your fight alone. It's all our fight and we will do it together."

Cole wanted to object but Phoebe stopped him. "Don't argue with your brotherhe is right and between him, me, and the rest of the family we can out stubborn you, so don't even think you'd have a chance of convincing us otherwise. In fact the rest of the team has already started work on a plan of attack.

Cole smiled despite the seriousness of the situation. They were right he didn't have to go into battle alone anymore and to be honest he didn't want to. "That's good," he said aloud. We can join them as soon as we take care of the Bailey situation.

"You still haven't found him?" John asked worriedly. "Oh we found him all right," Iolaus answered. "It is just where we found him that's the problem." "Where is he?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well to the best of our knowledge we think he is in Atlanta which might not be bad if he hadn't accidentally chose to return to the wrong century. He time traveled back to 1868." "Oh dear lord," Phoebe sighed.

"That doesn't sound good," Hercules said as he entered the room with Ares. "Yeah we are going to have to go back and get him," Iolaus informed his friend. "Do you want some assistance?" Hercules asked. "No I think we can handle it," Iolaus answered, "but thanks."

In the meantime Cole turned to Phoebe and John and said "you better be getting back to the Mansion. I'll be back as soon as I can." "Oh no mister," Phoebe remarked while she waved her finger in his face. "You're not going without me. We work better as a team anyway." "Phoebe," Cole sighed. "Remember what we just talked about," she reminded him. He shook his head and gave in. Like he had any other choice.

John announced he was coming too since Bailey was his friend. That didn't surprise Cole but what shocked everybody was when Ares informed everyone that he was coming as well. "I'm not so sure that is a good idea," Hercules said to his half brother.

"Would you rather have mebe sitting around here twiddling my thumbs, bored out of my skull, and tempted to cause misery? Besides no offense intended here but relatively speaking this whole group is novice at their powers compared to me. I've had mine for millenniums. I was born to them. This search party might need my skills."

"All right," Iolaus reluctantly agreed. "Just don't cause any trouble and whatever any of us do, we have to be careful. We can't change history remember?" Everyone nodded in agreement. They secured a promise from Hercules that he would go tell Nebula and Prue what was up and help keep on eye on things at the Halliwell Mansion while the search party was on their way. Cole just hoped this went off without a hitch because he couldn't very well help Bailey find his true love if he wasn't anywhere to be found himself.


End file.
